gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shia Kijima
is a character that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try. Personality & Character Of the three members of Celestial Sphere, Shia is the soft-spoken and kind-hearted of the bunch. Like her brother, she harbors a love of Gunpla, though hers is a bit different in that she can seemingly understand the feelings of another person's Gunpla to the point where she will refuse to destroy well-made works in battle unless forced to. She is also not as competitive as her fellow teammates as shown in the battle with Team Nemesis where she proposed to run the clock against Lucas Kankaansyrjä while Wilfrid and Saga instead wanted a "complete victory" by defeating the last one remaining. Shia has an affinity towards strong people and sees great potential and skill in Sekai Kamiki, quickly becoming romantically inclined towards him while occasionally having private talks with him. Despite the possibility of fighting his team in the tournament, Shia chose to personally help Sekai improve his Gunpla, walking him through each step and later helps to give it another upgrade after the tournament. She also stood up for him when Team SD-R tried to intimidate him before their upcoming match. She shares this rivalry of affection with Fumina Hoshino, although she still recognizes Fumina as a competent builder and skilled fighter, acknowledging her as her rival. Skills & Abilities Shia appears to understand Gunpla and their feelings despite them being inanimate, allowing her to easily repair them and tweak them to their maximum capabilities. She also appears to be a superior Gunpla builder than Yuuma Kousaka, Minato Sakai, and Allan Adams, who said this after seeing her finish G-Portent. This is further shown in her abilities to create functional Karels at 1/144 scale which are actually capable of physical repairs on damaged Gunpla parts on the battlefield, a skill very few builders possess. She is also skilled enough to guide Sekai, a total beginner in building Gunpla, in repairing his BG-011B Build Burning Gundam and upgrading his skills, without actually interfering with the actual repairs herself. Shia is also shown to be a skilled fighter who excels in precision, capable of dodging volleys of missiles head-on and even touching them in flight without setting them off, as well as directing five of the said Karels to do precise repairs on the battlefield in a very short time. History Shia first appears at Nielsen Labs at night where Sekai Kamiki enters to fix his damaged BG-011B Build Burning Gundam. Shia later learns from Sekai about his passion and his acceptance of losing and becoming stronger and teaches him how to fix his Gunpla on his own while also showing him a method of improving the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam to its maximum potential. Shia later witnesses the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam fighting evenly against her brother's Transient Gundam, telling Lady Kawaguchi that the reason she helped Sekai was that it's simply no fun to fight against a weak Gunpla. She later joins the Gunpla Academy's team for the national tournament. Her brother, Wilfrid Kijima quickly discovers that Shia tampered with the Build Burning. Shia later finishes her own personal Gunpla, the GNW-100P Gundam Portent, and uses it against the Mobile Armor: Xvg-xxx Vagan Gear K. Despite the latter's firepower, Shia's Gunpla easily destroys it. She later witnesses Sekai train and introduces herself to him. When asked why she would go out of her way to help him fix his Gunpla even though he is an opponent of hers, she says that she likes strong people and even offers to build a brand new Gunpla for Sekai. As the two are getting acquainted, Gyanko interrupts them in a similar comedic fashion like that of Fumina, becoming jealous of Shia. When Team SD-R appears before the three, they gloat that Sekai and his team should pack their bags as they're going to lose in Round 2, however Shia and Gyanko tell the three off saying that the winners of Round 2 will be Try Fighters. After Try Fighters win their match at the cost of Sekai's Gunpla's right arm being destroyed and him being put in the infirmary, Shia goes to check up on Sekai. She asks Fumina if how he is doing and is relieved to hear that he is ok. She then asks Fumina if she was the one who made the Star Winning, calling it a beautiful SD. After Fumina tells her that she did build the Star Winning, Shia says how she thinks the two of them would have a great match. In the last episode, it was revealed that she went on a training trip with Sekai, enraging Fumina and Gyanko. In addition, she and her brother visited Lucas at Helsinki Airport, Finland in the after-credits. In Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars, Shia is invited to help test the new Gunpla Battle system and takes Gyanko with her when her brother cannot make it due to being in an open tournament in Europe. The two decide to keep an eye on Fumina in case she tries something on Sekai and the trio get on Sekai's case when they think he's found another girl and a young one at that. When the Plavsky Crystal goes berserk, Shia joins the others in saving the day by using her new Gundam 00 Shia Qan［T］ in combat. Relationships Sekai Kamiki Fumina Hoshino Wilfrid Kijima Saga Adou Gallery Shia.png 1316.jpg|Shia helping Sekai fix his Gunpla. Magnificent Shia.jpg|Shia after finishing Her Gunpla Vlcsnap-2015-04-03-00h38m19s210.png Shia waking up Sekai.png|Shia waking up Sekai Shia2.png Shia3.png Shia4.png|Shia hiding behind Sekai's back when Gyanko gets mad. Tangkapan layar 2017-08-11 17.12.35.png|Meeting at the airport with lucas nemesis after scene Trivia External links *Shia Kijima on Official Site